


Under my (ace) umbrella

by orphan_account



Series: "Yer a wizard, Blainey" [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, PIERCE Tamora - Works, Warehouse 13
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexuality, Coming Out, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-27
Packaged: 2017-11-19 15:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tris wants to know why Claudia is wearing a certain pin</p><p>This work is permanently abandoned</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The pin

Tris looked around the platform anxiously. She was waiting for Claudia to show up, so they could find a compartment together and chat about their summer. However, the platform was filled with people and smoke from the train, so it was impossible to see Claudia.

Someone tapped Tris on the shoulder. Tris turned around to see Claudia's smiling face. Tris immediately pulled Claudia into a hug. "I was just looking for you," said Tris.

"Oh," said Claudia. "Well, here I am."

"Yeah," said Tris, and the two gingers quickly walked towards the train.

 

* * *

 

Once they found a compartment and stowed their baggage, Tris and Claudia quickly got to talking about their summers. Claudia came from a Muggle family, so she recounted the movies she'd seen, the places she'd visited, and of course the lamentable summer homework that came with being a 6th-year. Tris lived with her foster family, made up of two grown witches and 4 magical children, so her summer had been spent seeing Quidditch matches, reading ahead, and starting to prepare for her O.W.L.s.

When they started to approach Hogwarts, Tris and Claudia started changing into their robes. Just before the train stopped, Claudia seemed to remember something, and reached into her luggage and pulled out a pin, which she clipped on.

The pin was a small upside-down triangle, with four colored bands. The bottom one was purple, followed by a white band, then gray, then black. "What's that for?" Tris asked.

"Um..." Claudia paused, then looked around. "I'll tell you when we get to our dorm, okay?"

"Okay," Tris replied.

 

* * *

 

After the feast, Tris and Claudia went up to the Ravenclaw tower. There were a few small kids stuck outside the door. Tris walked up to the door and tapped on the eagle knocker. A voice said, "What is another name for monkshood?"

"Wolfsbane," replied Tris, and the door swung open. The kids rushed through, followed by Tris and Claudia.

Tris and Claudia went over to the fire and sat down on a couch. Claudia cleared her throat nervously, then finally spoke. "So...what do you know about sexual orientations?"

Tris was surprised by the question. "Um...I know of three- gay, straight, and bi, but that's it. Why do you ask?"

"The thing is, there's another type of sexual orientation- it's called asexuality. It's when a person isn't sexually attracted to anyone. I learned about it over the summer, and I think I'm- asexual. I mean, I'm 16, and I've never thought anyone, guy or girl, was sexy."

"So what does that have to do with the pin?" asked Tris.

"It's an asexual pride pin," said Claudia. "The colors black, gray, white, and purple are asexual colors."

"That's cool," said Tris. "But why didn't you tell me during the train ride?"

"I didn't know how you'd react," said Claudia. "I just...I never realized how scary coming out could be, but it's actually kind of scary."

Tris didn't answer, but pulled Claudia into a hug. "I don't care what you do or what you are," she said. "As long as you don't change who you are- that's all I care about. You're my best friend for a reason, Claudia."

"Thank you," replied Claudia with a smile.


	2. Would you like some cake?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tris comes out to Claudia

Ever since Claudia had told her that she was asexual, Tris had been doing a lot of thinking on the matter. She herself was almost sixteen, and as far as she could tell, she'd never been sexually attracted to anyone. Sure, she thought some girls were really pretty, but she'd never understood why people were making such a big deal over other peoples's bodies.

Tris sighed and turned over in her bed. She'd talk to Claudia in the morning.

 

* * *

 

Tris got up bright and early. She got dressed quickly and rushed through her morning routine, and was down in the common room within ten minutes. She waited there for a while until Claudia came down.

"Good morning, Claudia," said Tris as she got up. "Um...can we talk?"

"Sure," said Claudia. "What is it?"

"You remember...well, ever since you told me you were asexual, I've been doing some thinking," said Tris. "And...IthinkImightbeasexualtoo."

"What?"

"I- I think I might be asexual too," said Tris. "I mean, I'm almost sixteen, and I don't think I've ever felt sexual attraction, so..."

"Oh. Well, okay," replied Claudia. She paused, then said, "Well, it'd certainly be nice to not be the only asexual at Hogwarts."

"Yeah," said Tris. "Y'know, now I understand what you said about coming out being scary."

Claudia nodded her head, and smiled. "Well, welcome to the asexual club. Would you like some cake?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do ya'll think I should write more Tris/Claudia interactions or is this enough?


	3. Becoming friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tris and Claudia become friends

"Chandler, Trisana!"

Tris walked up to the Sorting Hat, sat down on the stool, and felt the Hat settle onto her wild curls. 

"Very intelligent, yes, very smart," said a voice in her head. "I think you'd do well in RAVENCLAW!"

Tris took off the Hat and walked over to the table that filled with clapping and cheering people, and sat down on the end. Someone tapped her on the shoulder, and she looked over to see another ginger girl who looked slightly older than her. "You're Trisana?"

"Tris, actually," said Tris. "Only my least favorite relatives call me Trisana. And you are?"

"Claudia Donovan," said the girl. "And I just wanted to say congratulations for being Sorted into Ravenclaw. I'm sure you'll enjoy it."

"I think I will," said Tris. "I love learning, which seems to be a Ravenclaw quality according to the Hat's song."

"It is. Actually, did you know that the Ravenclaw common room is basically a mini-library?"

"Wow. Really?"

"Yeah. Sometimes, when I can't sleep, I just go down to the common room and pick up a nice long book. It really helps me relax."

"It sounds wonderful," replied Tris. "Is your family proud that you're in Ravenclaw?"

"I'm the only witch in my family, so they'd probably care as much if I were in any other House," said Claudia. "What about your family?"

"My foster mums are in Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw," said Tris. "And my other foster siblings are in... Briar's in Slytherin, and Daja and Sandry are in Gryffindor. My real family...they think I'm a freak, so I don't think they'd be proud of me."

"Oh, I'm sorry," said Claudia. 

"It's okay," said Tris. "I don't really care much for them. My foster family is the one that counts, for me."

At that moment, Professor McGonagall tapped her glass for silence. "Now that you have all been Sorted, I would like to say a word: Enjoy!" With that, the empty plates and pitchers suddenly filled with food and drink, and Tris and Claudia decided to forgo talking in favor of stuffing themselves.


	4. Romantic attraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tris asks Claudia out on a date. Sorta.

Tris and Claudia were sitting on a couch next to each other in front of the fireplace, doing their homework. Tris was slightly nervous, but found that concentrating on her homework helped a little bit.

Finally, Claudia laid down her quill and parchment. She turned to look at Tris, who was working on what looked like an essay for History of Magic. "Need any help with that?" she asked.

"Not really," replied Tris. "I just have to write one more inch, and then I'll be done."

"What's it about?" asked Claudia.

"6 inches on the founding of Hogsmeade," said Tris. "I actually have 8 inches right now, but there's so much to write- hey!" she ended with a protest as Claudia snatched the parchment from her hand. "I wasn't done!"

"Be that as it may, you need to take a break," replied Claudia. "Besides, you know Binns doesn't really read these anyway."

"True," Tris said. "Actually, um...I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Go ahead," said Claudia.

"So...I, um, I like you," said Tris. "Like, I think I'm romantically attracted to you. I feel like if you're happy, I'm happy, and I constantly want to be near you, and, um, yeah."

"So do you want to go on a date with me?" asked Claudia. "Because I'd be more than happy to do so."


End file.
